Monsters Inside Me
by psycho-uchiha
Summary: Summary is inside, too long to fit here :) Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1 Naruto

Summary:

Naruto has paranoid-schizophrenia, and has been back and forth from the youth psychiatric ward in Konoha Hospital countless times, and each time doesn't seem to help for very long. Nor does the medicine that Tsunade prescribes him. But he also has claustrophobia, bipolar disorder type 2 and OCD that has his mother going insane because when he organizes the entire house, no one can find anything.

So far, he has friends; Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Temari, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Kankuro and Gaara along with a few others, but he's slowly distancing himself from them all because Kurama, the voice inside his head that he hears all the time, tell him that they're not worth being around because he's not worth it. Kurama is the main and only reason that Naruto has attempted suicide well over twenty times in his life since Naruto first started hearing him inside his head when he was thirteen almost fourteen almost four years ago.

Naruto is slowly slipping away from all of his friends, his family, and those that really care about him and no one knows what to do, all because they have no clue what's wrong with him and he refuses to let anyone know because that's what Kurama tells him to do. Will Naruto be able to be saved from himself and his demons, or will Kurama finally get Naruto to do what he's always wanted the blonde to do since his first whisper? The clock is ticking, and fast, especially when Naruto starts hanging with the wrong crowd and gets into drugs and alcohol.

Authors' Note: There are no demons in this story, though there is Kurama inside Naruto's head but only as a voice that torments him. Sasuke is NOT an ass like he is in the original story line. Gaara and his family are from Suna, but they moved when Gaara was one years old to Konoha. Naruto's parents are both alive and well and so is Gaara's father though Gaara was never treated like he was in the show.

If you all have any questions, feel free to ask me in a review/comment and I'll be glad to answer them. Hope you all enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**I can't believe you're going to school like this."**_ A voice inside my head I named Kurama because he said he didn't have a name said when I left home to go to school. Granted, I haven't had a shower yet this morning, but I didn't look that bad when I looked in the mirror and changed into yesterday's clothes since mine hadn't been washed yet, only because I didn't give them to my mother last night.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm perfectly fine."

_** "Well, you look like you haven't slept in days, haven't showered in days and you stink!"**_ His voice echoed loudly inside my head. Wait, why in the hell was he being so nice to me in the first place?

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I walked past a couple kids waiting at a bus stop. But I didn't stop as I kept walking. I never take the bus to school. It was only a three mile walk and I'd rather walk instead. I hyperventilate on buses, they're too crowded.

_** "Because, I'm in that kind of mood."**_ Kurama muttered, and I smirked.

"Someone has a heart." I sang over and over again. "And considering what you did to me last night, it sounds like you're trying to apologize for being a fucking ass to me."

_** "That is not so you damn moron."**_ Kurama hissed.

"Whatever." I huffed, crossing my arms as I passed another group of students waiting on the bus.

One more year … one more year and I'll be done with these freaks! Sure, being a junior in high school wasn't something I thought I'd ever be, but here I am, a month into school already, and wishing I was graduating so I can be done with it all. Of course, I do have suicide to consider … like I have done at least five times this year and failed. So far, in these last four years of my life, I've tried killing myself roughly on average six to ten times a year, even with the medication that I'm taking. What the hell those medications are for, I have no idea, and I don't think I'll be asking about it any time soon. And so far, neither my Mom or my Dad have realized that I'm out of pills … because I hid them all down the damn toilet last night because Kurama told me to.

"Hey, dobe, you want a ride?" A familiar voice said to my left and when I turned to look, it was Sasuke and his older brother pulling over to the curb, stopping when I stopped walking to stare at them.

"Huh?" I asked, only because what he asked me had already slipped my mind.

_** "Dumb ass, the Uchiha asked you if you wanted a ride to school."**_ Kurama sighed heavily inside my head.

"Oh, thanks." I nodded quickly, then blinked like a moron. "Do I want to ride with them?" I asked Kurama as I crossed my arms, momentarily looking to my left as I thought. Something I normally did when I thought.

_** "It's up to you, but it might help you get to school faster so you can take a shower."**_ Kurama said.

"But I don't need one damn it!" I hissed.

"Naruto …" Sasuke said, and when I finally looked back at him, he looked creeped out.

"No, I guess I don't want a damn ride to school!" I finally yelled and started running the rest of the distance to Konoha High. To be honest, I didn't really want to see him this morning. He pissed me off yesterday when he yelled at me because he didn't like how I looked. Damn bastard.

_** "Hey Naruto, why don't you run in front of that car that's behind you, you know that you want to."**_ Kurama said inside my head in such a low whisper that I almost didn't hear everything he said. Great, he's back to his old self.

"So now you want me to try and kill myself?" I huffed as I stopped running a block away from the school, leaning forward and resting my hands on my knees as I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

Normally, this distance of running wouldn't bother me, but seeing as I don't eat like I normally do, it's slowly becoming harder and harder for me to do anything I used to do.

"Damn it!" I hissed, how grabbing at my head with both hands and pulled my hair. "Will you just leave me alone you damn asshole?"

"Who are you talking to?" A familiar voice behind me asked, making me spin around to be face to face with dog breath Kiba and his girlfriend Hinata.

"None of your concern dog breath." I hissed, turning on my heels and walked the rest of the way to school, shoving my hands in my pockets of my black pants as I went, cursing under my breath at Kurama for suggesting that I jump in front of any car right now.

_**"You should have, it would have probably helped you end your suffering."**_ Kurama whispered, making me grind my teeth together and my hands clench into tight fists in my pockets.

"End my suffering, baah." I huffed, climbing up the stairs and through the double doors as I entered the school only to get stared at. Making myself ignore the stares as I went to my locker to get my books for English, Art and Science; Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Kabuto-sensei all in order. Iruka was alright, Kakashi was a pervert who loved reading porn during class when he's supposed to be teaching and is always late to class and Kabuto was just plain weird. Had an obsession with medical science and always insisted that he treat any wounds made in class instead of letting us go to the school nurse. Like I always said, I think he enjoyed seeing others' pain.

"Naruto, why did you yell at me and run off like that?" I heard Sasuke ask behind me, making me turn around and glare at him.

"If you must know, I wasn't yelling at you." I hissed and turned to walk towards English class, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks only to turn around and see that Sasuke was getting annoyed with me. Good.

"You're coming with me." He hissed, grabbing my shirt in his fist and dragged me towards the office.

"Don't take me there!" I yelled, honestly, I really didn't want to go to the office. The principal; who just so happened to be my father, really hated it when I was dragged there because of something I didn't mean to do.

"Naruto! Stop it, I'm only taking you so you can go home and get a damn shower!" Sasuke yelled, which didn't make the situation around me any better.

"Goddamn it Sasuke, let go of me!" I yelled once again and slid out of my shirt and bolted down the hall way just before he reached for the handle to the office door where my father sat behind and I didn't look back. At least I had on a tank top underneath the shirt, otherwise everyone would see the worst of my scars on my torso. Granted, everyone's seen the scars on my wrists before all the time, but the ones on my stomach and sides were the worst I've ever inflicted upon myself during the worst times when Kurama started showing up.

Speaking of which, the damn bastard was quiet. Oh well, peace at last!

By the time I thought I had Sasuke left behind in a cloud of dust -figure of speech- I rounded a corner that led to the gym and leaned against the wall before sliding down and hugging my knees to my chest as I tried to get my breathing steady. That's the second time I had to bolt out of someone's reach this morning.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Another familiar voice said to my left, once again, making me jump and clutch at my chest as my heart pounded only faster instead of slowing down.

"What does it matter to you Sakura?" I hissed.

"And when was the last time you took a bath?" She asked as she pinched her nose closed. Gods, what the fuck was everyone's problem?

"Doesn't matter to you." I hissed yet again as I stood up and dusted myself off, wishing I had my shirt back from Sasuke. "Have you seen the bastard? He has my shirt."

"Sasuke? No, I haven't seen him this morning, and we're about to be late to English if we don't hurry up." Sakura said, now grabbing my hand as she dragged me towards the stairway and up the stairs. English was on the second floor of the two floor school that had a partial basement for storage and the boiler room.

"I didn't hear the bell ring." I admitted. I guess I was too busy trying to calm my rampaging heart to notice.

"There you are!" Sasuke's voice said ahead of us, his hand still clenching my shirt, but a tall blonde was standing behind him that made me try to get out of Sakura's tight grip that was around my wrists, but she wasn't letting go … and I wasn't getting free either.

"Why can't you people leave me alone?" I whined as I tried to keep Sakura from pulling me along, but each time I tried, I almost tripped over my feet and almost face planted the floor.

"Naruto, we're going home, now." The blonde man behind Sasuke said, his eyes hard as he glared at me with such intensity that I wished I could just shrivel away and never be seen again.

_** "Serves you right. Maybe he'll send you away again."**_ Kurama muttered, finally showing himself once again -once again, figure of speech, I haven't actually seen him before but I do kind of imagine what he'd look like sometimes.

"Ha, says you." I muttered.

_** "I wouldn't be talking if I were you."**_ Kurama warned, though I could just sense the humor in his voice.

"And who says I can't talk you self righteous ass?" I hissed, oblivious to the eyes on me as I finally got my hand free from Sakura's grip and crossed my arms. Actually, I forgot for a moment that I was in the hallway in school instead of at home.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Both Sasuke and Sakura asked at the same time, though one with more concern than the other. And it was their voices that brought me back to reality and remember where I actually am.

"Yes I'm fine, who wants to know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

_** "You don't sound fine."**_ Kurama laughed, and it made my blood boil.

"Shut up you fucking bastard!" I finally yelled. "I really don't need you telling me what to do again! I've had it with you!"

"Lets go home Naruto, please?" I heard my father ask, making me remember who was standing around me again and stare at the three people that were just looking at me like I was some rabid animal.

"What for?" I asked.

"A shower, clean clothes, probably a good nap." Dad said, which made Sasuke and Sakura gasp and turn to stare at him.

"So you're going to let him stay home?" Sasuke seethed.

"That's so not fair!" Sakura whined.

"Kids, you'll find out why soon enough, but right now isn't a good time." Dad said which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Find out what?" I asked just before Dad grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the other set of stairs we had in the school to get to the second floor.

"Not now Naruto." Dad whispered to me, which just confused me even more, but I shrugged it off for now and waved to the pink haired girl and the raven haired boy as Dad dragged me down the stairs, well, not literally, but it sure felt like it.

By the time Dad and I made it home, Mom had the front door opened and Dad rushed me inside and let Mom take over so he could get back to school to work. And when the front door was closed, I earned a glare from my Mom, though a moment later, it softened and she sighed heavily.

"What are we going to do with you Naruto?" She asked, probably to herself but I wouldn't know. "You're seventeen and we still have to remind you to take a shower, and you never gave me your clothes to wash yesterday so I managed to go through your room and get all your clothes you had thrown all over the place and they're in the dryer now."

"But Mom." I whined as she then turned me around and started pushing me towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"No buts mister, you're going to take a shower, or it's going to be a bath and I'm going to wash you up." Mom said, then I heard her sniff the air around the two of us and almost gagged. Really? "Okay, new plan, I'm giving you a bath."

"That's so embarrassing Mom!" I shouted.

"You can wash your lower half, I'm washing your hair. And what the hell? Is there food in your hair?" She said as we entered the bathroom and she stripped my shirt off me before turning the water on for the bath. She had changed direction and decided to let me get in her and Dad's Jacuzzi tub instead of the one I usually go in. I could now feel her picking through my hair to see what else got in there. Yes, I had unruly hair, so what?

"Okay, how in the hell did you get this in your hair?" She asked a few minutes later and turned me around to see a Q-tip in her hands that hadn't even been used yet.

"I have no clue." I said, honestly.

_** "You really are a simple minded oaf, you know that?"**_ Kurama muttered in the back of my mind and I couldn't help but growl at his comment.

"What now?" Mom asked as she put her hands on her hips, something she always did when I annoyed her to no end.

"Not you damn it, how many times am I going to have to say that!" I hissed, surprised I didn't yell, though the next look on her face was priceless.

"Naruto, did you take your medicine this morning?" Mom asked, her face becoming slightly pale as she spoke.

"I don't know." I shrugged, though I wasn't very good at lying about it.

_** "You dumped them in the trash remember?"**_ Kurama chuckled.

"Only because you told me to." I huffed as I crossed my arms.

"Wait, are you talking to Kurama?" Mom asked.

"Who told you about him?" I asked.

"You did, a long time ago. But Naruto, that means you haven't taken your medicine in just over a week. Why are you doing this again?" Mom asked, now near the verge of tears as she spoke.

"It's not my damn fault!" I screamed, pushing past her and locking myself in my room. God, I just wanted to be left alone! Wait, scratch that, I'm never fucking alone thanks to Kurama … and he always made sure of it too damn it.


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke

Me: Heey guys! Yes, it's been a long while since I updated. But don't yell at me! I'm working on five different projects at the same time along with many other things that I wish could deal with themselves. It also took me past the original chapter 2 to realize I needed a second pair of eyes! So now you have Sasuke's eyes to see through. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to make a pairing in this, I'll let you all know later!

Sasuke: You better not pair me with that dobe!

Me: Oh, face it Sasuke, you like him and don't deny it!

Naruto: Sasuke's gay?

Me: Yes, Naruto, now lets get on with the chapter before we scare everyone off!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sasuke**_

I couldn't believe Naruto's dad just let him go home and stay home. This was beginning to piss me off. Naruto's been able to get away with skipping school for years and I'm surprised that he's even in the same grade as us he's missed so much school. Granted, Naruto's smart, smart as Sakura and I, but I guess being the son of the principal has its benefits, right? Whatever, but I really wished that Iruka wouldn't question Sakura and me right now when we had class to get to.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked, sighing heavily as I could guess he's thinking Naruto's playing hooky, like everyone else in this school.

"Naruto's Dad took him home." I mumbled, leaning forward on my elbow that rest on the desk and I sighed heavily.

"It's true Iruka-sensei, you can probably talk to Principal Minato when he gets back in probably fifteen minutes." Sakura said, glad she spoke up when Iruka glared at me.

"I'll trust you two, you have yet to lie to me about Naruto's whereabouts yet." He sighed heavily after a few minutes and I'm glad he left it at that.

"Alright, everyone's to read their self chosen books you're doing for your book report, and then you'll have the homework of writing five poems, all of them different styles. You can find these styles all over the internet. And that's included with your five chapter paragraph."

The whole class groaned, including me. Why in the hell were we doing homework on fucking poems?

"Why are we doing poems?" Someone behind me voiced, and if I was correct, that was Kiba.

"Because we're going to be discussing that topic tomorrow in class. Oh, and out of those five, you are going to recite them in front of the class." Iruka said, adding that last bit and everyone groaned louder than before, and I think someone dropped their head on their desk.

"No complaining, now get your books out and start reading." Iruka said, then the whole room got quiet, save for people getting into their back packs and getting their books. I sighed, reaching into my bag and pulled out my copy of Scars by Cherryl Rainfield and started reading. I've read this book many times before, and could probably recite most of the chapters by heart if I wanted to. And I only chose this book because I wasn't in the mood to find a new book I've never read before. So this was going to be an easy grade for me, and I smirked at that.

"Hey, Sasuke, wanna go visit Naruto after school?" Sakura asked, and for some reason, I didn't realize she was sitting next to me until now.

"Sure." I sighed, turning the page and wishing that this class was over with already. "We do have all the same classes with him, might as well bring his homework with us too."

"Alright, I'll meet you by the front doors after school." She said, then she got quiet. This was going to take forever, and fuck, I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru!

By the time lunch came around, I was ready to go home, and I think Sakura could read those vibes coming from me as the two of us sat down with Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata and her cousin Neji. I wasn't hungry, so I just picked and pushed my food around on my tray.

"So what's everyone doing today after school? I was going to invite everyone to play my Wii since my Mom got me that new party game." Kiba said loudly, he's always loud.

"I don't know. I have a lot of homework to do." Neji sighed, pushing his food around just like I was.

"That's your fault for signing up for all AP classes you moron." Kiba scoffed and crossed his arms in a pout.

"Well, excuse me for trying to challenge myself." Neji scoffed right back and took a bite of his salad.

I tuned them out right about then. I wanted nothing more than to know how the dobe was doing, and that's when I decided to pay his father a visit in the office.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said as I got up and took my tray, leaving everyone behind me in question as I walked off, dumping my tray in the trash can and left towards the office. I just hope he wasn't too busy to talk to me.

When I got to the office, my uncle, Obito, was sitting behind his secretary desk, looking bored out of his mind. That was, until he saw me and I could have sworn he went straight into sugar rush because he was bouncing in his seat with joy … Oh fucking joy.

"Oh, Sasuke, what brings you back into the office? Did you get into trouble or something? Or are you just bored out of your mind like I am?" Uncle Obito said, his words flowing fast from his mouth almost in one long word, making him earn a glare from me as I walked up to his desk and leaned against it.

"I need to talk to Minato-sensei." I said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, he's busy on the phone at the moment." Uncle Obito sighed, and he sounded disappointed.

"Well, I have twenty more minutes, I'll wait for him." I shrugged and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

That's when Uncle Obito sent his glare towards me. "This is your lunch period isn't it?"

"Yea."

"And you don't even want to spend it with me, your only Uncle!" Yeap, he definitely sounded offended.

"I spend a lot of time with you outside school as it is." I shrugged.

"Yea right, you're always sulking in your room doing God knows what in there." He sighed, resting his elbow on his desk and leaned his head against his hand, staring at me like I was some kind of weirdo, and I could have sworn I heard him mumble something about how I may masturbate all evening. I wanted to knock his lights out, but then again I could have heard something else and just let it slide this time and just glared at him.

"Will you quit staring at me?" I asked, hoping it'd work, but it doesn't look like it.

"You've grown so much …" He muttered under his breath and sighed, twitching slightly when Minato's office door suddenly opened, making me look up and stare at the tall blonde man. An exact replica of the dobe, save for the whisker like marks he got on his cheek. He still has yet to tell me how he got those.

"Oh, afternoon Sasuke, is there something you need?" Minato-sensei asked when he saw me. I guess he left his office to get something.

"Yea, I wanted to talk to you about something." I nodded, standing up from the chair I was sitting in. And I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Okay, go have a seat in my office, I'll be there in a few seconds." Minato-sensei nodded with the small smile he always wore. But now that I've had a closer look, he looks completely exhausted. Almost like he hasn't slept well all weekend.

I only nodded and walked past him as he made his way to the coffee pot by Uncle Obito's desk and I sat in one of the three chairs in his office, sinking in the chair slightly by the time Minato-sensei walked back into his office and closed the door.

"So, what's bothering you today Sasuke?" Minato-sensei asked as he walked around his desk and sat down, sipping at his coffee along the way before he leaned back in his chair some. Looks like I gave him an excuse to take a break from work.

"It's about Naruto." I said, bluntly, glaring when his whole body went rigid.

"What about Naruto?" He asked. Wait, did he seriously just ask me that!?

"Um, I want to know what's wrong with my best friend, Minato-sensei. I believe Sakura and I have a right to know what's wrong with him. He always acts like this on and off since middle school and this morning was a total freak out." I said, glaring at him more and more the more I talked about it.

Minato-sensei didn't say a word for a good few minutes before leaning forward in his chair and sighed heavily, putting his coffee down and rubbed at his eyes slightly.

"Alright, I guess I'll tell you. Naruto must not know, he doesn't really know himself either, and what I say you must keep to yourself. I swear, if anyone else finds out I'll suspend you for a month." He said, and fuck, he never threatens.

I blinked and nodded, too shocked by his words to really say anything in case I said something stupid.

"Alright." Minato-sensei said, and became for a few moments before he started speaking again. "Naruto's been diagnosed with paranoid-schizophrenia since he turned thirteen. He's also been diagnosed with bipolar disorder and depression."

I only stared at our principal, hell, this was not what I expected to hear from him at all! Yes, I've done my research on these disorders only because of Behavioral Psychology, but I personally don't know much about it. Fucking hell.

"Y-You're serious?" I asked, blinking a few times because my eyes were dry like I haven't blinked in forever.

"Yes, I'm serious." Minato nodded. "The person he was yelling at this morning, is a voice he hears that he named Kurama. Kurama is like a two sided coin; he'll be hurtful one moment and then turn around and be like a mother hen in the next, which is one reason why Naruto has such a hard time with him whenever he starts hearing him."

I nodded again, my eyes darting towards the surface of the desk and then to Minato-sensei's coffee mug. No wonder he didn't get much sleep.

"Does Naruto take medicine on a regular basis?" I asked.

"He does, but, Kurama managed to get Naruto off of them again this past two weeks without us knowing … again." Oh, now he sounded pissed off. "I was actually in the middle of trying to convince my wife that Naruto should go back to the hospital for three days, only so we can get him back on his medicine."

"Wait, back up." I said quickly, realizing what he said when we first started this conversation and nearly jumped out of my chair. "You said Naruto doesn't know about this?"

"We've tried telling him before, and believe me, it's a sight you don't want to see when we try to talk to him about it." Minato-sensei said, and I glared.

"He still has to know."

"I know, believe me, if we could get him to listen we would have told him ages ago." Minato-sensei sighed. "He won't even listen to his grandmother."

"Who's his grandmother?" I asked.

"His therapist …" Minato mumbled. "But no one else but Kushina and I and a couple other people know about this."

"That reminds me … did Naruto put all those cuts on his arms?" I asked, my voice low for some reason.

"Yea." Minato nodded. "They're all results of Kurama when Naruto's not on his medicine."

"Well, shit." I hissed, this wasn't something I was wanting to hear when I walked in. Great, I have a psycho for a best friend. Well, my brother isn't much better … I dubbed him as insane ages ago.

"I'll tell Sakura, but later. I'm exhausted and I was hoping to nap during lunch." Minato-sensei said as he yawned and stretched in his chair.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, looking down at my knees as I slumped in my chair.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just take a nap when I get home." He laughed, but I don't see how this is funny.

"Sakura and I were going over after school. We all share the same classes so we were going to take his homework to him." I said, just to let him know before we made a surprise visit. "You'll just need to look over his English homework."

"Why's that?"

"Because Iruka-sensei is having us do poetry." I grumbled.

"Okay, and thank you Sasuke." Minato-sensei said just as the bell rang and I got up from the chair. "Have a good rest of your day."

"You too." I said, waving as I left his office and yanked myself from my uncle as I went to class. Now I have something to occupy my mind with during school, so this will end before I can get bored … I hope.


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto

AN: Yes, I know, I'm updating this before the other, My Life as a Roller Coaster. Don't get me wrong, this one is just faster to write. But I'll get there!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Naruto**_

I sighed heavily as I sat up in bed. I had tried for the last two hours to try and take a nap, but nothing I tried was even working. And it was starting to piss me off. Kurama, on the other hand, had suddenly disappeared an hour or so, so I have no one whispering to me over my shoulder. So I've had some time to myself at least.

"Naruto, you awake?" I heard Mom ask through my bedroom door when she softly knocked. "I have breakfast."

"Food." I muttered to myself, climbing out of bed and finally unlocked my door before opening it to be hit with the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. I couldn't help but drool. "Food." I said again in a song voice.

"I have a proposition for you, Naruto." Mom smirked when she realized that I was stupid enough to open my door at all.

"Gods, I'll take a shower now." I hissed. "God fucking damn." I added in a mutter as I searched for a clean pair of boxers, only to find that I had truly ran out of clothes in my dresser.

"Your clothes are folded in the living room, I'll bring something for you to wear in a moment." Mom said, and I walked past her to the bathroom and started the shower, mumbling under my breath as I went.

_** "You're pathetic you know that?"**_ Kurama said, and I scoffed at him when I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower when it got to where I wanted it to in temperature.

"Come on Kurama, is that the best you can do?" I asked as I stood under the water, for once, enjoying the hot water falling over my skin and through my hair. When I brought a hand through the strands, that's when I realized how nasty my hair really was. "Great, I'm going to have to wash my hair three times." And I got to work on washing my hair before I got nauseous at how nasty it felt.

And it took me an hour before I was satisfied with how clean I was and turned the shower water off, which lost all its hot steaminess and started becoming cold. My stomach was growling angrily at me for taking so long, so I quickly dried off and slid into a pair of boxers and a pair of black plush night pants; my favorite pair, and skipped out of the bathroom to the kitchen where Mom was standing at the stove, humming happily to herself, that was, until she saw me come into the room.

"You look so much better sweetie." She smiled, then bending over to open the oven and pulled out a tray of food that she must have kept warm in the oven. "I've kept these warm for you until you were done." She said, now plating my food as I sat down at the table, then I hopped up to go into the fridge for some orange juice.

"Thanks Mom." I smiled, somehow happy that she's smiling for once around me and I started eating when she sat down and ate with me.

We both ate in silence, though how I was eating my food, you couldn't say it was silent, and I ate three plates of breakfast before I felt satisfied that I wasn't hungry anymore. I'm going to have to do something about that later.

"My, you were a hungry bug this morning." Mom cheered, and that's something to say the least.

"Can I go back to school?" I asked. "I was looking forward to it this time."

"I don't know, I'll call your father, but first we need to get you some more medicine." Mom said as she took all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"But I don't wanna see baa-chan anymore!" I whined and sank in my chair as I crossed my arms in a pout.

"It's too bad, I already called her." Mom said, and I groaned.

"Does this mean I have to change?" I sniffed.

"No, just throw on a shirt and you'll be just fine." She smiled, now starting the dishwasher before she shooed me out of the kitchen to get ready.

"I'm going! Jeez." I huffed and went into my room.

_** "Your mom is acting weird. She might have talked to your father and decided to take you back to the hospital again."**_ Kurama said, and that made me stop in my tracks, Mom bumping right into me and I spun to look at her. I couldn't help the tears that were starting to form in my eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled at her.

"Wouldn't dare to what?" She asked.

"You promised I wouldn't have to go back."

"You aren't going back Naruto, we're only going to see Tsunade for a new prescription, that's all." Mom said, raising her hands up and waving them slightly in defense. "I swear, that's all we're doing. And besides, I thought we could go game shopping afterwards and get a new game for our Wii."

That made me forget about Tsunade for a moment as I smiled, but it was small and weak.

"You promise?" I asked, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"I promise, and if that promise is broken, I won't make you do chores for two months." She said, and I nodded. She'd never bet me doing my chores if she wasn't serious. Hell, she hated how lazy I am and always had to tell me over and over again to do this and do that.

I beamed a smile and rushed to my room to get on a long sleeved shirt and met Mom at the front door where I slid on a pair of sandals and the two of us left out the door.

_** "Are you sure you want to believe your Mom on this one?"**_ Kurama asked, and I scoffed while Mom was locking the door behind me.

"I'd rather believe her than you." I mumbled, jumping slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but it was only Mom.

"Alrighty, lets go." She smiled and led me to her car that was parked in the street since the driveway could only keep one car at a time and we didn't have a garage.

It took us half an hour to get to Tsunade's office when it usually takes us half the time. I guess traffic was slightly backed up, but Mom told me it was because everyone's getting to work at the same time and I shrugged it off. Kurama had been pestering me the moment I got into the car and I had the worst headache I've had in months. Hell, it was so bad that Mom couldn't turn the radio on.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" Mom asked when she parked the car and turned the engine off.

"I have a headache." I mumbled.

_** "Serves you right."**_ Kurama snickered and I growled at his comment before Mom and I got out of the car.

Tsunade might be a psychiatrist, but she's also a surgeon, and one hell of a surgeon at that. One time, I had climbed the lockers at school because Kurama had dared me to - this was when I first started hearing him - and I ended up slipping and falling on my right hand. It was one hell of a sight; mangled and broken in five places. I also had a slight concussion because after I landed on my arm, I hit my head on the ground. Heh, if you were to look at my arm right now, you wouldn't be able to even notice I had ever broken my arm unless you stared at it and saw the small, white scars from the surgery. But those are hidden underneath the scars I've made myself.

_** "If you tell that old hag about me I will make sure you regret it."**_ Kurama warned as we walked into the hospital and went into an elevator. I let Mom push the button to the floor Tsunade's office was on. I wasn't in the mood.

"You're just a sour, self-righteous fucker that doesn't know when to shut up!" I snapped loud enough for every word to echo inside the elevator. And Mom cringed because there were other people on the elevator with us, but I didn't care.

"I'm so sorry." Mom said, apologizing for me, something she did all the time when I went with her places and I had Kurama to deal with.

_** "Kid, maybe you shouldn't talk at all, you're making yourself look bad."**_ Kurama said, and I couldn't help but grind my teeth together as I growled low in frustration.

"I said shut up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when the elevator doors opened and I was pulled out of it so hard my shoulder felt like it got dislocated, and when I ripped my arm free and got ready to yell at the person who did this, I stopped and saw Tsunade-baa-chan standing there with her arms crossed and my mother right next to her looking worried.

"What the hell was that for?" I growled as I glared at Tsu-baa-chan.

"I came to meet you and your mother at the elevator, and your yelling was pissing me off." Tsunade said, and I only glared at her more.

_** "Good luck being convincing enough not to go back to that place twerp."**_ Kurama laughed, and I wanted nothing more than to make him a body and rip his head off with my bare hands. And I was pissed off enough to do that right now too as I ground my teeth together again so hard that I felt a tooth crack under the pressure.

"Are you even listening to me gaki?" Tsunade yelled, gaining my attention, but all I did was slam my heel on her foot and run off down the hall towards the steps, but I didn't get far when I felt a hand grab my right arm and pull me towards Tsunade's office. I wasn't let to until the door was closed and I realized that it was my Mom that stopped me from running off.

"So this is what you were talking about when you called me Kushina." The old hag sighed heavily as she limped slightly to the other side of her desk and sat down in her huge, comfy chair. Mom dragged me to the two chairs in front of her desk and we each took one. I grossed my arms and glared at my mother. I didn't know she called Tsunade already.

"It turns out that the medicine went through him faster than the last ones that we tried." My Mom said.

"Well, this is very unfortunate, where are the rest of his medicine?" Tsunade asked, now looking at me as I glared.

"I threw them down the toilet, brilliant one." I huffed. "Surely Mom told you that I did, right?"

"I wanted to hear it from you, Naruto." Tsunade sighed heavily. "Why did you flush them Naruto?"

"Kurama told me to." I shrugged.

_** "What the hell are you doing brat? You know she'll send you back if you keep talking about me."**_ Kurama hissed, but I could care less. He's done nothing but make my life miserable anyway, might as well make his miserable too.

"When did you start hearing him again, Naruto?" She asked, making me feel uncomfortable as I shifted in my chair.

"Two weeks ago, but it took him a week to make his words sink in and make me do what he wanted me to do." I sighed.

"Anything else he made you do?"

"I ran off all weekend, he said something about how the police were after me for some stupid reason that I don't remember about." I answered, scratching the back of my head as I looked down, refusing to look either Tsunade or my Mom in the eye.

"He was missing all weekend?" Tsunade barked.

"We thought he went to a friends house! I swear!" My Mom shrieked, I, on the other hand, sank in my seat as I curled into myself.

"Minato already thinks he should be here for a few days to get him back onto his medicine and on a regular schedule again, but I told him I didn't want him to stay here, it took forever for Naruto to trust us again after that." Mom said, and I had to smile inwardly at that comment. It made me feel better about being able to go home after this.

"Naruto, what would you like to do after your appointment?" Tsunade asked me a few minutes later, making me look up at her with a questioned look on my face.

"No doubt about it, I want to go home." I told her, the questioned look on my face gone and a wide smirk plastered in its place.

"Okay, I'll let you go home." Tsunade nodded after a minute and I felt my spirits lift. "Kushina, you and Minato are to keep his medicine under lock and key."

"I was thinking about that on our way here actually." My Mom said.

"Good, now Naruto, if you some how dump your medicine again and you have to come back in here like this time, you're being admitted, understand?" Tsunade said.

I nodded quickly, completely understanding what she's talking about.

"Alright, and I'll give you another prescription of what he's already taking, but it's a weeks worth, you'll be weening him onto this new one at the same time. It should last longer than this one did." Tsunade said as she grabbed her prescription pad and started writing two different medications down. I silence the two out, because I don't want to know what medicine I have to take, well, not yet anyway, but I have plenty of time to ask questions as to why I have to take medicine.

"Okay, Naruto, you can go on home now, but I want to hear you're going back to school starting tomorrow, okay?" Tsunade said as I heard paper being ripped, and when I look up, she's handing Mom the prescriptions. I thought I was out of it longer than that, unless they talked before she brought my attention back to her.

"Thanks baa-chan." I smirk, jumping up to my feet and was getting ready to leave, but I was stopped by Mom and forced to turn around and face Tsunade.

Blinking, I wondered what I did wrong, until she held out her hand with a pill and a half in her palm and Mom handed me a bottle of water.

"Take this now, okay?" They both said.

Grumbling on the inside, I take the water and the pills, tossing them in my mouth and finish off the bottle of water before tossing it in to the trash can.

"I'll call in two weeks to make another appointment Kushina." Tsunade said as I waited by the door for my Mom, I was ready to go home and listen to some music on full blast to get some things off of my mind.

"Okay Tsunade, and thank you so much for seeing us at last minute." I heard my Mom say before she got up and walked over to me, waving at baa-chan. And since she was waving, I waved too and the two of us left.


End file.
